La mujer en el espejo
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Faberry , La pequeña Rachel Berry se encontraba triste en su habitación cuando escuchó que de su espejo provenía una voz cuya dueña era una hermosa mujer llamada Quinn , la cual venia del futuro. *One Shoot*


La pequeña Rachel Berry de 8 años de edad, estaba sentada frente a su espejo en su peinadora , peinando su cabello antes de dormir como sus padres le enseñaron para asi no tener nudos mientras duerme, ella ha tenido que fingir una sonrisa hoy, tuvo un dia terrible en la escuela y tuvo que ir a casa de la Nana a cenar lo que significa que tuvo que ver a sus primos , los gemelos Alexander y Jeffery los cuales son sus torturadores justo como los chicos de su escuela incluso (como está noche) peor.

Al terminar de peinar su cabello , suspiró profundo , su ritual nocturno el cual usualmente era terapeutico para Rachel simplemente no estaba ayudando para nada está noche, La ausencia de amigos en su vida realmente la estaba comenzando a deprimir ... en realidad ya lo estaba desde hace tiempo pero ahora esta lidiando con su desepcion.

Estaba empezando a creer las cosas que las personas decian sobre ella , no la parte donde ella irá al infierno por tener dos papás gays, ella es judia y no cree en el infierno . Pero 8 años sin tener ni un solo amigo la estaba convenciendo de que algo malo pasaba con ella ,era un bicho raro.

"No eres un bicho raro" dijo a su reflejo.

"NO ERES un bicho raro" se escuchó una voz , una que Rachel no reconocia , miró a su alrededor petrificada , tratando de encontrar la procedencia pero encontrando su habitacion vacia, Miró de nuevo al espejo pero en vez de encontrar su propio reflejo vio el rostro de una hermosa mujer rubia quien le estaba sonriendo con todo el amor del mundo  
plasmado en sus ojos , Rachel se sento en silencio aterrada , sentia que debia gritar por ayuda pero por alguna razon que no podia explicar ella simplemente ... No lo hizo.  
"No eres un bicho raro Rachel" dijo la mujer "tu eres especial.

"e-eso es lo que mis padres siempre dicen" dijo Rachel.

"Lo se" dijo "y tienen razón" Rachel queria sonreir porque se sintió maravilloso escuchar a alguien mas decir esas palabras , pero todavia estaba aterrada de que una mujer extraña estuviera viendo su habitacion "se que estás impactada por todo esto" continuó "pero no debes estarlo, solo estabas sentada preocupandote si alguna vez tendras o no algun amigo".

"¿T - tu e -eres? " Rachel queria preguntar si la señorita era su ada madrina porque ella era definitivamente suficiente para serlo y toda esta situacion parecia bastante magica , pero aunque Rachel amaba los cuentos de adas, ella era lo sufientemente realista para saber que algo como las adas no existian "¿como sabes todo eso?" finalmente preguntó

"Porque un dia , en algunos años , en la primera noche en que nosotras... despues de una gran noche para nosotras , me vas a contar todo sobre está conversación".

"¿¡porque somos amigas!?" preguntó Rachel emocionada.

"Porque somos mucho más que solo amigas"

"¿mejores amigas?" dijo Rachel con una brillante sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"si..." dijo la mujer "mejores amigas..."

"SIIII , esto es muy emocionante! , ¿donde nos conocemos? , ¿CUANDO nos conocemos? oh espera, ¿cual es tu nombre? , para reconocerte en cuanto te vea".

"Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray Berr.. ehnm.. Fabray... Quinn Fabray.. Pero desafortunandamente aun faltan unos cuantos años para conocernos e incluso despues de eso pasaran un par de años para que realmente seamos amigas".

"¿que? . ¿Por que?" la emocion de Rachel fue disminuyendo.

"Pues por ahora mi familia aún no se ha mudado a Lima y cuando lo haga.." Quinn se detiene y suspira "cuando llegué aqui , voy a ser realmente cruel contigo por un largo tiempo y realmente desearia poder cambiarlo pero no puedo"

"¿entonces seras como el resto?"

"si" dice Quinn suavemente "ella realmente no es asi, la otra yo , la que conoceras pronto .. ella solo esta asustada de... bueno de muchas cosas y reacciona muy mal , lo siento mucho Rachel".

"¿y si soy realmente amable y atenta cuando te conosca? dijo Rachel de repente con esperanza.

"puedes intentarlo" dijo Quinn "tu persistencia y determinación seran dos de las cosas que mas adore de ti ... eventualmente".

Rachel suspiró y se reclinó en la peinadora "si vas a ser malvada conmigo antes de ser mi amiga entonces tendrás que ser una extraordinaria y super mejor amiga despues"

"Lo intentare con todo mi ser" dijo Quinn "dare lo mejor de mi para recompenzarte cada noche"

"¿eres la dama de honor en mi boda?"

Quinn sonrió y mordio su labio inferior "yo , ehm. yo definitivamente no lo fui pero no me perdí la oportunidad de estar justo a tu lado en tu boda, lucias hermosa ese dia".

"Gracias" Rachel le sonrió de vuelta "estoy segura que tu tambien luciste hermosa en tu boda, eres hermosisima"

"Gracias" dijo Quinn "escucha con atención , por favor no le digas a la otra Quinn sobre este encuentro por ahora , no hay manera de que te lo crea".

"¿cuando te lo debo decir?"

"no quiero decir demasiado" dijo Quinn "cuando me contaste , dijiste que no estabas segura si era el momento de decirmelo pero que sentias que lo era , asi que si te digo la fecha exacta estaria colocando mucha presion en ti y podria cambiar lo que sucedio esa noche entre nosotras y eso no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo, pero te diré que fue despues de la secundaria"

"¿vamos juntas a la universidad? ¿somos compañeras de apartamento?"

"creo que eso seria decirte demasiado tambien" dijo Quinn "nos vemos muchisimo durante nuetra epoca en la universidad"

"entonces si me dices , si lo logre en broadway o no , ¿seria decir mucho tambien?".

"seria incluso demasiado" dijo Quinn "desearia decirte un poco más pero..."

"podriamos arruinar el futuro.." Rachel cortó sus palabras "eso seria intervenir en el tiempo y espacio y terminar con la vida que tenemos ahora, cambiaria todo.

Quinn estaba riendo "Nuestro papá ya te incio en volver al futuro"

"es su pelicula favorita" contesto Rachel "espera..¿lo llamaste 'nuestro papá'?"

"ups" dijo Quinn "si.. ellos me veran como parte de la familia... eventualmente, yo ya no tengo un papá , o ya no lo tendré en ese momento , entonces los llamo papá y papi justo como tu lo haces".

"¿les conté sobre está conversación?"

"ellos creeran que lo soñaste" contesta Quinn " es por eso que lo escribiste todo en tu diario es asi como sabes que no lo soñaste"

"el diario que me regalo la nana para hanukkah el año pasado?"

"no tengo la menor idea" dijo Quinn.

"no tengo un diario , supongo que pronto lo tendré"

"eso creo" contesta Quinn "y con eso , ya no contestare mas preguntas, sieto mucho que estes tan sola Rachel , daria lo que sea para cambiarlo , y haria lo que sea para que la Quinn joven no sea tan idiota pero no puedo , solo recuerda que todo mejorará ¿ok?"

"Ok" dijo Rachel.

"manten tu cabeza en alto , tu actitud positiva y.."

"nunca los dejes verte sudada" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"y el primer dia de secundaria , lleva una ropa extra y mantenla en tu cacillero" dijo Quinn "te sentiras aliviada de que lo hiciste"

"¿por que?"

"solo confia en mi", hasta pronto Rach"

Alguien en la puerta llamó a atención de Rachel que aun estaba pensativa , Rachel miro a la puerta para ver a su padre con la cabeza reclinada diciendole que ya era hora de dormir, cuando miró de vuelta al espejo desafortunadamente lo unico que vió fue su propio reflejo "papi" llamó.

"¿si calabacita?"

"¿podrias darme un vaso de agua por favor?"

"Por supuesto" dijo su papi al retirarse.

Rachel miró de vuelta al espejo y dijo : "buenas noches mejor amiga Quinn, te voy a extrañar"


End file.
